


Seldom Followed

by Jougetsu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Matchmaking, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/pseuds/Jougetsu
Summary: Salladhor Saan offers his opinion and advice on Davos Seaworth's new lord.“I never met a man so ravenous for cock and so intent on denying himself the pleasure,” Salladhor declared laughing. “Worse than the most coquettish courtesans of Lys.”





	Seldom Followed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> I wanted to gift you a little treat before the collection closed, The_Plaid_Slytherin! 
> 
> * Set a little after the assault on Dragonstone in 284/285 AC
> 
> Thank you to Elthadriel for all your encouragement!

“I never met a man so ravenous for cock and so intent on denying himself the pleasure,” Salladhor declared laughing. “Worse than the most coquettish courtesans of Lys.”

“Do not speak of my liege lord with such disrespect,” Davos warned his old friend. He poured himself another glass of wine from the jeweled ewer and regretted coming to see Salladhor. After the exhausting assault on Dragonstone a few months prior Davos had been glad to be done with warfare for a while and simply see his old friends since the ports had been reopened. 

“What disrespect?” Salladhor laughed even more heartily, much to Davos’ irritation. “You asked Salladhor Saan for his opinion on your new lord and now you are sulking at the answer! You know me too well Davos to think that I believe the silly Westerosi idea that a man that likes to suck cock or be penetrated is less of a man than other men. In fact you know it personally.” A waggle of eyebrows and then Salladhor squeezed Davos’ thigh with a grin. 

Davos shivered pleasantly at the contact, the warmth of Salladhor’s hand a reminder that he hadn’t lain with anyone since he entered the service of Stannis Baratheon. Not that he couldn’t have, even with plain looks and a few short fingers there were plenty who would bed a knight. It was that his head had been too full of his new lord to want to bother with anyone else. 

“I meant what do you think of him as a lord? I wasn’t asking what you thought of his private tastes,” Davos began to unlace his shirt front as his tunic was starting to stick to him. The spring was not yet in full bloom in Westeros, but Salladhor always kept his chambers unusually warm whether he was renting apartments at a port or in his ship cabin.

“Oh, that is what you are not understanding, my young friend,” Salladhor generously topped off Davos’ goblet though he had not yet drained it to the dregs. “It is one and the same. I saw your lord at the Red Keep and I said to myself, Salladhor Saan that man must live a life of perfect misery in this barbarous land for he worships at the feet of honor and is too proud to let himself have the tumble he craves. Better were he to live in Braavos where he could debate laws all day and be pounded into the pillows all night without losing face.” 

It was one thing for Davos to take himself in hand and think of Stannis in the throes of passion. It was quite another to hear someone talk about his lordship that way. The pink in his cheeks was no longer from the heat of the braziers. “As he is tethered to Westeros by blood and honor there is no point in speaking of Braavos.” 

“Ah, but is there a point in speaking of him wanting to be ravished? I think there is and Salladhor Saan is rarely wrong,” the Lysene captain leaned forward in his chair to be closer to Davos. “Your lordling is what? Nineteen years of age?”

“Twenty,” Davos corrected. 

“Twenty,” crooned Salladhor. “A twenty year old lord who worships no god, but keeps himself pure as a Westerosi maid sworn to her gods.”

“You can’t know that.” Davos took off his gloves, it was far too hot and Salladhor had seen worse amputations than his fingers. 

“When you are a man of the world, a prince amongst pirates, you know these things,” Salladhor said between sips of wine. He smiled appreciatively at the sight of Davos taking off his heavy tunic. “Tell me, do you truly think your lordling has paid for a whore?”

“Lord Stannis does not approve of the trade at large,” said Davos. “He feels prostitutes are often mistreated by their employers and patrons. And he is of the mindset that coupling shouldn’t be a financial transaction.” 

“And do you believe he would have sampled the wares if they had been given freely?” Salladhor continued.

“No, I,” Davos frowned. “No, I believe he would not for he would still consider it patronizing the trade.” 

“And would your fierce, proud lord bed a maid he was not betrothed or wedded to?” 

“Womenfolk rarely if ever turn his head,” Davos conceded. While the bulk of their time together had been during the war, Davos had been at Stannis’ side in King’s Landing since they returned from Dragonstone. While the other young nobles were sizing up each other for dalliances and marriages Stannis had stayed aloof as ever. 

“If it were not for the short fingers you’re now sporting I might have been supposing him to be one of those indifferent to the urges of the body. There are such people, Salladhor Saan has met people of every stripe, and they are as eunuchs though there was no cutting done to them.” 

“What do my fingers have to do with my lord’s urges?” asked Davos. He swallowed down the rest of his wine and then set to shedding his shirt. There was no use pretending he wasn’t going to bed with Salla tonight. It’d been too long since his last tumble and Salladhor would not hold it against him for being distracted. 

“Do you not see it? I was not thinking you were blind to it, but let me spell it out for you,” Salladhor dropped his voice low. “Your lord wants to fuck you. Ah no, this wine has made my tongue clumsy so I shall rephrase: your lord wants you to fuck him until he squirms and squeals.” 

“That’s what you got from this?” Davos wriggled the stumps in Salladhor’s face because it was either that or think about those hypothetical squeals. “He is dedicated to justice and honor as you said earlier.”

“Did he do this to your crew?” Salladhor licked Davos’ palm lasciviously. “Cut their hands or fingers?”

“No, but I was the captain. ‘Twas my orders that brought them there.” Davos tugged at the front of Salladhor’s ridiculously embroidered silk robe. 

“He marked you, my new-made knight,” laughed Salladhor. “A ring can be tossed or sold. A marriage can be dissolved. But this? You will never regrow your fingers, Davos, and that marks you as his own for all your days.” 

Salladhor’s mouth tasted less of the wine they’d been drinking and more of the spices served in their supper than Davos had been expecting. Easier to fall into something familiar than allow himself to wallow in what essentially amounted to pining. 

“If you would be considerate enough to be taking off your breeches and stockings I will be delighted to join you in bed to continue our conversation,” Salladhor cupped Davos’ manhood playfully. 

“You are wrong about his lordship,” Davos said as he hurried to comply. 

“No, I am not,” argued Salladhor. There was no heat to his contradiction for he was as maddeningly sure of his own judgment as always. “You belong not to the crown, or his house, or his bloodline. He is not a well-liked man, do not be giving me the evil eye, Davos, and is not in the habit of making friends as is his brother.”

“He is a good man,” Davos proclaimed as he nestled down in the pillows. Salladhor always had too many. Not simply amongst his bedding, but on his chairs and in alcoved window seats and even in the corners of rooms where no furniture was - an Essene holdover.

“He is too good,” Salladhor agreed promptly. “Good and honorable in a world that would prefer lies as long as they were told honey-sweet and with a false smile. Therefore you must be imagining his surprise that you submitted to his bitter justice. He knows he is not charming, one can see it in his expressions and manners, and still his savior serves him faithfully as a knight and confidante. With his blade he made his claim and with your obedience you have accepted it.” 

The notion was absurd. Lord Stannis Baratheon earnest and unbending could not want to bed a smuggler. “Take off your clothes, Saan, or are you going to talk my cock to completion?” 

“Because Salladhor Saan is a man of many talents, I shall do both.” Said man stripped down and tossed the various articles of silk all over the floor. “For I shall be telling you of how you may please your lord in a manner that bring great felicity to you both.”

How could one be so torn between two actions? Davos desperately wanted Salladhor to stop speaking of Stannis and wanted him to continue. Since his tongue couldn’t be trusted Davos spread his legs for Salladhor to settle between them. 

“At the court he has no friends but you, Davos.” Salladhor opened a little jar of grease and set it down on the bedside table before joining Davos. “He will not avail himself of whores. He will not take a maid. What does that leave him with? Could he be trusting another man not to hurt him, not to use him? He may be broad-shouldered and tall, but he is still virginal and is knowing that many would hold it over him. To fuck the brother of the king is a great conquest.” 

To Davos’ shame Salladhor’s words were getting him harder. He was leaking to the point where he did not need the handful of grease Salladhor slathered over both their manhoods. “’Tis true, it would be difficult for him to bed another nobleman without it turning to blackmail or being gossiped about.”

Salladhor nibbled at Davos’ earlobe, “Your lordling would be hating the latter worse I think. To be made a figure of ridicule for his very simple, healthy desires. I cannot understand it for Westerosi seem to have the same appetites as Essenes, yet they will shame each other for it. And so your lord is pining, waiting for his knight to realize how he aches for his touch.”

“Lord Stannis does not pine for anyone.” Davos tried to speed up Salladhor’s administrations, but the pirate only batted his hand away. 

“You cannot see how he gazes at you when you are not looking,” Salladhor said. “And he was gazing at you many times.”

Salladhor Saan was charming, treacherous, and cunning, what he was not was an outright liar. Of course he was not as honest in his dealings as he could be, but that was more about letting the other party think what they wanted while making no promises. In short, Salladhor wouldn’t tell Davos such a thing unless it were true. 

Which complicated matters. 

In time Davos might have been able to smother his feelings for his lord down to something manageable. Knowing they might be returned only fanned the flames. 

“This is what you will be doing,” Salladhor pulled his hand away to rub Davos’ hip. “When you are invited to his chambers to discuss the fleets and such, you will have wine as always.” 

He hadn’t even told Salladhor that he and Stannis spent many evenings in Stannis’ chambers talking and drinking together. 

“And when he has had just enough to relax, but not enough to be making him lose his wits,” cautioned Salladhor. “With princely sorts the seduction needs to be thorough and deliberate. Take it from Salladhor Saan who has bedded princes and princesses alike.” 

“I would take it from Salladhor Saan, if Salladhor Saan would give me something to take,” Davos grumbled.

“Ten thousand apologies, sweet Davos,” Salladhor chuckled. He took a generous dollop of the grease and began rubbing the underside of Davos’ sac and then further back to his entrance. “Where was I? Ah, yes, you will be in his chambers and he will be soft around the edges. Then you must get close to him, close enough for kisses,” this was punctuated with a kiss itself. “But wait for him to be initiating. You must tell him how much you admire him, plainly for a man like that thinks poetry is naught but deception. Then, ah then his hunger will rise up and he shall kiss you.” 

Salladhor made it sound simple. 

Perhaps it could be simple. 

Or perhaps it was simply that Davos couldn’t think straight when his cock was full and his hole was being teased by a handsome pirate prince. 

“Once the kisses begin then you may proceed however you like.” One finger inside didn’t burn because Salladhor had not skimped on the grease, but the stretch of two was nearly uncomfortable because of how long it’d been. “Though if you were asking your worldly friend for advice, I would be advising you to keep things slow. Disrobe him with worshipful tenderness and kiss every inch bared to you. Frenzy is all well and good for dockside encounters, but not for your young lord.” 

“And what if he wants it fast and frenzied?” 

“Then you, being the experienced one will simply have to be showing him the virtues of leisureliness,” drawled Salladhor as he added a third finger inside Davos. “Tell me what hue are his nipples?” 

“P-pink,” Davos gasped. He remembered from when they’d used the baths together at Storm’s End and Dragonstone. How he was surprised that they were not ruddy or brownish like most men’s, but instead pink as the inside of shells. 

“How lovely.” Salladhor used his free hand to pinch at Davos’ own nipples. “They’ll be an even sweeter shade of red once you kiss and suck at them. No doubt they are exquisitely sensitive.” 

“I wouldn’t know,” replied Davos. But oh he wished to know!

“Once you have tired of the lord’s pretty rosebud nipples then you should make your way down to his cockstand and introduce him to the talents of your mouth.” The fingers were gone and Salladhor was nudging the head of his cock at Davos’ hole and damn the man would kill him between the combination of word and deeds. “You are almost as good as your mentor, Salladhor Saan. You will be bringing hot tears to those blue eyes for he will not be able to last for long under your ministrations.” 

Stannis in his mouth, stifling his moans, the image had Davos bucking wildly as Salladhor began thrusting in earnest. 

“And once you have swallowed down his release,” said Salladhor. “Your young lord’s head will be swimming in a haze of pleasure. He shall look to your cock and be indecisive. He will not know what he wants more: to suck you in return or to have your cock inside him like in his dreams.” 

“D-dreams?” He tightened around Salladhor reflexively at the thought of Stannis fever flushed in his dreams. 

“Of course! A man such as your lord despises feeling weak and taking care of himself would be admitting defeat. That his mind could not overcome the flesh.” Salladhor wiped the sweat from Davos’ brow, rather more softly than the latter thought he would. “Which means he is doing it sparingly. But the hunger will still be clawing at him so whilst he is sleeping his dreams will try to sate him. But just as eating in a dream will not make a man full your lord will not be satisfied. Not until he has you in his bed to be alleviating all his longings.” 

Davos was fairly certain there wasn’t anything in the wine or the brazier smoke to dull his wits, but the more Salladhor talked the more things seemed possible. That was the chief trouble with the pirate, he could talk anyone into anything and he was twice as convincing with his clothes off. 

The conversation was paused as they both were reduced to rather incoherent cries. Salladhor knew just how to hit Davos’ sweet spot and how to angle his hips best for their mutual enjoyment. In retaliation Davos bore down on Salladhor’s cock rhythmically to wring release from his friend. It was not long before they both found climax, though Salladhor seemed to have lasted the slightest bit longer as his pride would not allow otherwise. 

“Now that I think about it,” Salladhor panted from all the exertion. “Your lordling is stubborn and competitive. He would most likely try to suck your cock in reciprocity. Naturally he will choke a bit,” a soft squeeze to Davos’ spent organ. “As you are not a small man, Ser Davos.” 

Davos twitched under the attention, it was too much after release, but the pictures Salladhor painted with his speech were potent. “I am not overly large.” 

“My modest friend, you are not as large as those they employ for such things in Lys, but you are not small nor even average,” Salladhor grinned. “So think about it, your lord’s lips stretched wide about you as he is determined not to be failing you, his dearest vassal.”

“By the Seven, are you trying to kill me?” Davos groaned weakly.

“Upon my word, and the word of Salladhor Saan is like gold, I am trying to help you,” Salladhor replied. With one of the sheets he began to wipe down his lover. “It does me no good to see one of my friends twisting himself into the knottiest of knots because he cannot believe that what he wants is within his grasp.” 

“Because it is impossible.” 

“It is not,” Salladhor twisted slightly so that he could put an arm around Davos. “To show you the depths of my belief we shall put money on it. Two hundred gold dragons that your lordling will respond favorably to your declaration of admiration.”

“Two hundred gold dragons is a lot for a wager,” huffed Davos as he pillowed his head on Salladhor’s arm. 

“You’ve been made a knight and serve the Master of Ships, steady income is no longer being a problem for you,” Salladhor said. “And that is how certain I am in my judgment. I shall even make a present of one hundred more gold dragons if you make your move within the month.” 

“Why would you give me such a present?” Davos stifled a yawn. 

“Because I wish my friend to find happiness and happy friends are more generous than unhappy ones,” Salladhor teased and kissed Davos’ neck until he squirmed from the ticklish sensation. “Jesting aside, you know I am Lysene and we are quite serious in enacting the will of our Goddess of Love. She favors matchmakers with great luck and you know well how lucky Salladhor Saan is.” 

“Perhaps I shall take your advice,” Davos said as sleep began to overtake him. “But you must promise to smuggle me out of the dungeons if Lord Stannis takes it badly.” 

“He will not, do not be worrying, my knight of the sea,” Salladhor stroked Davos’ hair until his eyes closed. “Sleep now and dream of your lord for it will not be long before you are united in bliss.” 

Davos dreamt of Lord Stannis in his embrace until morning. Not that Davos admitted as such to Salladhor. 

He had a hunch the captain knew anyway.


End file.
